


Of All the Times You Could've Picked

by pumpkin_kitty_kat (orphan_account)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pumpkin_kitty_kat
Summary: The second to last requested fic I currently have in my inbox. After this, you guys will have to start sending in your own requests!Anyways, this fic is basically just purely fluff with some humour mixed in. Black Hat and Flug go on a date, and things quickly go south. Everything turns out alright, however, as Flug and Black Hat share a tender moment in one of the least expected of places. That's it that's the entire plot. I wasn't kidding when I said it's ALL fluff. But I hope you guys enjoy!--- | Original prompt: “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…” With paperhat? | PSSST! FOLLOW MY BLOG @kats-very-own-writing-blog ON TUMBLR! I ACCEPT PROMPTS AND FIC REQUESTS...! | ---(I orphaned this work due to undisclosed reasons. If you'd still like to find my AO3 I'm under pumpkin_kitty_kat)





	Of All the Times You Could've Picked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicerockinkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicerockinkid/gifts).



> \-------------- I'd like to reiterate: I accept prompts and fic requests through my tumblr blog, so if you'd like to see me write anything you can give my tumblr @kats-very-own-writing-blog a follow. Not to mention I also post my one-shots to tumblr first, and I give updates on my multi-chap fics when I can. So you really should check it out! --------------

“I... didn’t think this could get any less romantic…” Flug stated after a long, cold pause, filled with his own small panting breaths. And to tell the truth? He really didn’t. He didn’t know what he went into this expecting (Black Hat was an ethereal being capable of destroying the multiverse with a snap of his fingers- he and romantic just _didn’t go together_ ) but somehow this turned out worse than he anticipated.

 

 **_“Flug,”_ ** Black Hat growled out, low and guttural,  “ _ **I**_ **_did not request your input._ **”

 

As of this present moment, both the peculiar doctor and eldritch demon overlord were dishevelled, having just had to run from a whole slew of heroes. Many would argue it’s certainly unlike Black Hat to _flee_ (and good riddance on you for phrasing it in such a way), but in his defence, he had solid reasoning for doing so. Firstly, he’d rather be caught **_dead_** than on a _date_ with _Flug_ (it was… a part of their relationship they had yet to address). And secondly, Flug is very capable of _dying_ when his body is put under enough stress; if Flug were to die to a bunch of _idiots_ Black Hat might just perish from shame and distress on the scientist’s behalf. And lastly, this was supposed to be a _date_. He would really rather **_not_** deal with self-entitled, ‘irreproachable’, egotistical, inadequate **_NOBODIES_** when he’s _supposed_ to be _enjoying himself_. Sure, it’s fun to squash one or two of the pests every _once in a while_ , but a whole assemblage of them (which are _apparently_ attending some feeble-minded _‘heroes’ con’_ ) is frankly just _irritating_. Thankfully, the duo went undetected and now here they sat, tucked away in a darkened alley.

  
“So…” Flug started as Black Hat fixed his suit with a snap of his fingers, making minuscule adjustments manually and brushing non-existent dust off the cloth. “May I ask why, exactly, you _didn’t_ just _teleport us away_?”

 

Black Hat insistently squinted at Flug, stopping in the middle of readjusting his tie.

  
“...Well?” Flug inquired impatiently.

  
“First of all,” Black Hat started, aggressively finishing correcting his tie, “don’t speak to me with that sort of tone.”

  
“ _Really_?”

  
“ **_Quiet!_ ** ” Black Hat softly growled, exasperated. “ _As I was saying_ , I didn’t teleport us because- _in case you haven’t noticed_ \- that high-end restaurant that **_you_ ** _wanted to go to_ is right in the middle of where those _annoying_ **_idiots_ ** are! It’s not like we can just _leave_ , I already booked a reservation for us and I don’t intend on _wasting my money_.”

  
“Alright,” Flug snarled, vexed, “ _you_ don’t get to speak to _me_ like that, either. I don’t appreciate being talked to so condescendingly, you know. And you could _always_ just _steal your money back_ !” Flug sighed and shook his head, bringing one of his hands to his forehead, “For science’s sake, Black Hat, it’s not like it matters! We can always just _go another day_ !” Flug’s hand dropped from his face, the scientist now hugging himself with his arms, acting a little sheepish. “I, ah, I can wait.” Considering their overbearing schedule, anticipating for another sound opportunity to do this sort of thing meant waiting a _minimum_ of 6 months. Flug would wait for him, he’d _always_ wait for him, but they both knew he’d be disappointed. They _couldn’t_ exactly just ‘go another day.’

 

Black Hat sighed, his face bearing a sympathetic expression (if Flug _wasn’t_ the only person here he’d kill EVERYONE in the vicinity) and moved closer to Flug. He wrapped his arms around the small man (small compared to _Black Hat_ that is), his front flush to his back. “I just want this day to be perfect for you, and you know that.”

 

If Flug could blush harder, he… well, actually, no, he couldn’t. The scientist as of this moment was about as red as a badly sunburned vampire, the blush creeping down his cheeks and onto his neck. Black Hat being affectionate with _him_ , and _only him_ was something he didn’t think he’d ever get used to. The act would never cease to make him melt. “I know,” Flug sighed, completely and utterly grasped in the throes of love, “but you don’t have to do _anything_ , I’m happy as long as I’m with you.” Flug tilted his head up, looking his lover right in the eyes, an unspoken promise.

 

“Okay, now you’re just being incredibly cheesy.” Black Hat snorted, stuck somewhere between _wow how did I even end up here_ and finding Flug’s cliche declarations of love hilarious.

 

Flug laughed too, just as entertained by his own words. With just a glance, his hands untangled themselves from his body and found their way on top of Black Hat’s, their gloved hands intertwining. “Now whose fault is that?” Flug looked at Black Hat with pure adoration and Black Hat would be lying if he said he didn’t return at least some of that look. Black Hat _refused_ to be gentle. It didn’t fit him whatsoever. A being of pure _hatred_ and _villainy_ being _soft_? It didn’t make sense. But, at the end of the day, no matter how hard he tried, he always found himself making an exception for Flug.

 

“Alright, now quit your swooning before I dock your pay.” Aaaaand there it is.

 

“You don’t mean _that_.”

 

Black Hat looked at the man below him with an intent glare, but they both knew he was trying not to smile and he didn’t really mean it (at least, not entirely but _honestly you never know_ ). And sure enough, his glare evolved into the slightest smirk that seemed to say ‘yeah, okay, I didn’t.’

 

A moment passed, and reluctant leather-gloved hands freed themselves from Flug’s, unearthing their way to the tie the scientist had donned for this special occasion. “Your suit is messy.” Black Hat half commented and mumbled, in contemplative thought. Flug just hummed in response, his gaze shifting downwards to meet his boss’, where it had fallen on his tie. Black Hat lazily readjusted the garment, the gesture simple and yet intimate. Flug’s hands, having little to do, found their way right back to Black Hat, resting on the sides of his arms. They just sat like that, in silence, for a moment. Black Hat nonchalantly fixing Flug’s suit and Flug just going along with it. Flug wasn’t sure what came over him, at that moment. But the best way he could describe it was as a pure feeling of devotion and affection, caused by who knows what. Maybe it was simply a build-up over time that happened to spill out. Maybe it was the simple yet somehow intimate attentions, the ones that somehow whispered of domestication and of a tender, caring, yet _powerful_ love.

 

“I love you.” The scientist quietly shifted his head and muttered the words into the lapels of Black Hat’s jacket. It’s the first time he’d say it. It had been implied, sure. _Heavily_ implied. But for some reason, he’d just never gotten around to actually speaking the words. Was now the best time? Well, that was profoundly debatable (and by that I mean no, it really wasn’t). But is there really a “best time” for such things? Sometimes it’s just now or later, either is better than never. And “never” might not even be an option, in this case. Thanks to Black Hat they might just have eternity. But even forever didn’t seem to be long enough.

 

Black Hat paused in his ministrations, the words sinking in. “... You’re joking? This is a joke, right? One of those silly games that you mortals play?” His voice was disbelieving, his hands just hovering over the cloth of Flug’s suit.

 

“I want you to say it back,” Flug stated, matter-of-factly. Before, he never would have dared to be as bold as he’s been in front of his boss, _ever_.

 

A moment of silence passed. Black Hat sighed again. “You already know the answer to that.” Black Hat responded, avoiding actually saying it out loud. Flug frowned a slight bit at that, but, he didn’t push either. Black Hat’s hands fell back on Flug, him now pulling his doctor into another hug. “I can’t believe you,” he laughed, both disbelieving and entertained, “Of all the times you could have picked. Of all the _places_ you could have picked. You know, the first time you chose to say _that_ we could have been having-”

 

“Black Hat!” Flug yelped, abashed.

  
“We _could have_!” Black Hat reiterated, bent on his point.

  
Flug sighed. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

  
“The feeling is mutual, my dear.” Black Hat playfully responded. “Now,” he began, unwrapping himself from Flug and stepping to his side before weaving their hands together, “I believe we had a reservation?”


End file.
